writer's block
by marinated
Summary: Meiko & Luka—Mereka berdebat tentang sumber inspirasi.


**MEIKO & Megurine Luka ©** Crypton Future Media. No commercial profit taken.

 **warning** slice of life, very light conflict or may I say … kinda plotless. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **writer's block**

by marinated

* * *

Luka kena _writer's block._

Katanya, itu semacam penyakit yang menjangkiti penulis dan menghambat produktivitas mereka dalam berkarya. Katanya sih begitu. Tapi Meiko, teman sekamar Luka, tidak percaya pada hal itu. Baginya, _writer's block_ cuma mitos. Saat seorang penulis merasa buntu dan tidak bisa menulis, maka alasannya hanya dua; malas atau suntuk.

"Makanya, sekali-kali coba keluar. _Refreshing_ sedikit."

Kaki Sakine Meiko—jenjang, berbalut kaus kaki hangat sebagai perlindungan dari sengat hawa dingin— menyingkirkan majalah-majalah komik edisi lama yang berserakan dekat meja Luka. Sebagian mereka halamannya masih terbuka, menampilkan panel-panel adegan romansa. Dasar pecinta _shoujo manga_ , Meiko mendengus keras dan disengaja.

"Sejak kemarin kau protes tidak bisa menulis ini, tidak bisa menulis itu. Tapi kau sendiri cuma diam tanpa pernah mau jemput inspirasi." Kali ini, satu tangan Meiko ditaruh di pinggul. "Tahu tidak? Mungkin saja saat ini _plot bunny_ sedang berlarian di jalan depan dan kau melewatkan itu."

"Meiko kolot, ya. Jaman sekarang, gudangnya inspirasi ya internet." Megurine Luka menjawab. Artikulasinya agak buruk sebab gadis berambut _pink_ itu tengah menempelkan dagu di meja, posisi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang malas gerak luar biasa.

"Dan _plot bunny_ itu tidak bisa lari, mereka lompat. Karena mereka … _well, bunny_ —kelinci."

Paha Luka langsung jadi sasaran tendang Meiko. Tidak sakit, sebab ia hanya main-main. Tapi Luka mengaduh untuk memberi efek dramatis.

"Tapi internet tidak akan membawamu kemana pun."

"Oh, dia bisa." Menolak kalah dalam perdebatan, Luka membuka laman mesin pencari di laptop yang sedaritadi menyala. "Kau mau ke mana? Wina? Milan? Kalimantan? Sebut nama kota. Ketik saja di kolom pencari dan kau akan tahu semua tentang tempat itu. _Simsalabim!"_

Laman mesin pencari terus diseret ke bawah. Luka memamerkan deretan gambar panorama Wina. Meiko mengenali kota tersebut sebagai tempat meninggalnya musisi klasik ternama; Beethoven. Dan tentu saja, Meiko menghela napas. Luka tidak menangkap apa yang ia maksudkan. Atau mungkin, dia hanya berusaha jadi sekeras batu.

"Maksudnya pergi secara harfiah, Megurine."

"Kan sudah kubilang, jaman sekarang ada internet. Buat apa pergi kalau bisa mencari informasi apa pun sambil duduk?"

 _Tuh, kan_. Lihat caranya mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Begitu kekanakan dan menyebalkan.

Kadang-kadang Meiko takjub dengan dirinya yang tahan tinggal sekamar di apartemen dengan makhluk semacam ini. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka menyewa apartemen ini dan tinggal sebagai kawan sekamar, omong-omong? Oh, ya. Dua tahun. Mungkin lebih beberapa bulan, tapi angka pastinya ia tidak terlalu ingat.

"Hm …. Tapi kalau hanya duduk, kau tidak bisa melihat dunia dari perspektif berbeda." Saat mengatakan ini, Meiko sudah ada di kasurnya. Gadis itu duduk menyilangkan kaki, sementara tangan membawa anak-anak rambut yang diisi pigmen cokelat ke belakang telinga.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara pandang mahasiswi sastra sepertimu," ia melanjutkan, "tapi kalau kubilang, internet tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu keseluruhan perspektif. Maksudku, dia hanya memberimu gambar dari potongan kecil dunia. Dan tahu apa lagi? Gambar yang kau lihat itu diambil menurut perspektif orang lain."

Jika Luka punya obsesi untuk menjadi penulis fiksi, maka Meiko mencintai fotografi. Mengabadikan tiap jengkal dunia dengan bantuan lensa kamera terdengar begitu keren, begitu berseni. Itu yang dibilang banyak orang.

Tapi bagi Meiko, fotografi adalah caranya untuk bicara.

Sama seperti Luka yang menumpahkan sebagian isi hati lewat rangkaian kata, Meiko bicara melalui capturan kamera. Bagaimana di satu gambar senja yang merekah di luar adalah pertanda malam akan datang, tapi di gambar yang lain (dengan sudut foto, teknik, dan pencahayaan yang berbeda) justru membuat kita merasakan penat yang amat sangat.

Desperasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan hanya bisa diucap dengan, "Aku capek. Ayo, pulang."

Meiko telah mengambil banyak gambar. Banyak objek. Beberapa bahkan punya objek yang sama, tapi mereka bicara dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Itu namanya perspektif." Meiko menjelaskan. "Foto-foto dipenuhi opini dan subjektivitas pengambil gambar. Saat mereka ingin kau percaya bahwa daun itu warnanya hijau, maka mereka akan ambil gambar yang menunjukkan demikian.

"Padahal, di belakang sana, mungkin banyak daun yang warnanya merah. Itu maksudku. Kau tidak bisa hanya menyamakan perspektif dari sesuatu yang disodorkan. Apalagi kau adalah penulis. Eksplorasi duniamu bisa sangat terbatas."

"Iya, deh. Lulusan jurnalistik memang beda."

Sejujurnya, Luka agak kikuk diceramahi begitu panjang oleh Meiko. Maksudnya, dia bahkan tenggelam di bidang yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Luka. Mendengar masukan yang relevansinya begitu dalam dari orang luar itu … kautahu, rasanya seperti kau belum melakukan hal yang terbaik hingga mereka harus menunjukimu jalan yang lurus. Bukannya Luka tidak suka, sih.

"Tapi karena dengar semua itu … aku jadi punya ide …."

Alis Meiko naik satu. Sebuah ide setelah berminggu-minggu mampat di tengah jalan. Dia nyaris bertepuk tangan. "Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang sebuah foto yang gambar di dalamnya bisa bergerak?" Luka bertanya, matanya berkilauan. Ide mengalir di kepala. Akhirnya!

"Bisa bergerak?"

Angguk. "Benar. Maksudnya, seperti sebuah gambar sihir. Mereka menangkap gerakan saat sebuah gambar diambil, jadi momen dan kesan si fotografer kemungkinan besar akan ditangkap oleh yang melihat. Bagaimana? Hebat, kan?"

"Jenius." Senyum dan acung jempol diberi, sayangnya hanya bertahan satu detik. "Tapi J.K Rowling sudah pernah melakukannya. Kau terlambat satu dekade untuk ide itu."

"Oh, sial."

Umpatan barusan lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa frustasi Luka. Anak itu sudah berjanji untuk produktif di akhir tahun ini. Minimal dalam satu minggu, ia menghasilkan satu buah karya. Prosa atau puisi, terserah. Kemana karya-karya tersebut akan didistribusikan, itu urusan belakang. Yang penting produktif dulu.

Niatnya baik, Meiko akui. Sayang, di setiap ada niat mulia, disitulah setan bekerja. Dalam kasus Luka, mereka membuat otaknya buntu.

Sejujurnya Meiko tidak mau ikut campur, tapi lama-lama kasihan juga.

"Hei," setelah berpikir-pikir sebentar, akhirnya Meiko mencairkan suasana, "mau ikut aku ke stasiun?"

"Belanja?"

"Hah? Akhir bulan begini? Kau pasti sudah gila."

Sebetulnya, ada beberapa toko yang sedang menggelar diskon untuk satu minggu ke depan. Tapi Meiko tidak berpikir untuk berkunjung sekarang. Mungkin nanti, beberapa hari lagi saat gajinya sudah cair.

"Lalu buat apa ke stasiun? Mau pergi?"

"Ambil gambar." Meiko menjawab simpul. Ada garis senyum kecil yang tergambar di wajahnya dan itu membuat Luka menaikkan alis. "Aku selalu ingin ambil gambar di kawasan stasiun, tapi belum pernah kesampaian. Mau ikut? Siapa tahu dapat inspirasi untuk menulis di tengah jalan."

Meiko memang selalu baik. Tawarannya begitu bagus. Jenius. Tapi Luka malah salah fokus.

"Ah, benar juga." _Plok._ Luka menepuk tangan sekali. "Aku baru ingat, minggu lalu di stasiun aku lihat penyanyi baru."

Yang Luka maksud adalah musisi-musisi indie yang mencoba merangkak naik. Jalanan sekitar stasiun bukan hanya tempat para komuter menuju kereta mereka, tapi juga gerbang ke mimpi.

Banyak musisi pemula dan beberapa orang yang menggelar pertunjukan boneka. Yang musisi, selain menyanyi, juga menjual album yang direkam sendiri. Amatir tapi, hei, itu jajakan karier yang bagus.

Makanya, Meiko ingin mengambil gambar di sana. Dan mendengar Luka menyebut tentang salah satu musisi di sana, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya;

"Apa dia bagus?"

"Dia tampan!"

"… Hah?"

Oke. Tampan. Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Meiko cari.

"Aku ikut, ya!" Luka berdiri, bergegas mencari baju dalam lemari. Mendadak ia punya urgensi untuk tampil rapi. "Menurutmu lebih bagus sweater merah atau mantel ini saja?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aaah …. Maskaraku habis. Pinjam punyamu, ya?"

"Tunggu. Kau kuajak untuk cari inspirasi. Bukan buat cari pacar—hei! Tadi kau cuma cari maskara. Kenapa malah ambil _blush on_ -ku juga?! Luka! Hei, dengarkan aku!"

Yaaah …. Meiko memang harus banyak bersabar.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** aneh nggak lihat Luka-Meiko yang suka digambarin kaku jadi begini? hehe tapi TBH saya menikmati sekali waktu nulis ini. semoga pembaca bisa merasakan apa yang saya rasa. Semoga makin banyak yang mencintai mereka

anyway, happy belated birthday, MEIKO!


End file.
